Weak
by Purple Mystic
Summary: Danny and Valerie get together. Sam goes to the pier to sing and song to express her feelings for Danny. Danny start to realize his love for Sam. Oneshot songfic 'Weak' by 'SWV. ROMANCE! It is different!


Weak

Sammy: Hi Peoplez! If anybody has noticed, I changed my pen name to 'Purple Mystic.' I have a MAJOR writer's block for 'Skittles.' HELP ME! So… Here's a one-shot for one of my mom's old songs by SWV (sisters with voices). 'Weak' is great song and it goes with Sam. Don't agree with me? If you don't, it is not my problem. DON'T FLAME ME! I'm starting to rant, so here's the summary.

Summary: Sam sings a song about how she feels around Danny.

Sammy: Over used idea, about zillions of them. So why can't my, be one of them? Just something to get rid of my writer's block. Also, to get some reviews. How I miss them so. It's very different so keep reading.

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! I OWN… NOTHING!

Now, here's my story.

**Weak**

**-**_Sammy-_

Sam had another stressful day at school. Not because of the homework, ghost fighting, or preps. Yes, another stressful day of avoiding Danny piercing icy blue eyes, and how jealous she felt, when she saw love in them for **_Valerie. _**Sam walked up to her house. She decided to walk home alone today, because Danny was planning to ask Valerie out, and to tell her he loved her. _Idiotic moron. _She unlocked the door, and walked inside. "I'm home!" Sam said to no one in particular. _Why do I even try? No one is ever home. Might as well go out, this place is never comforting. _Sam dropped her gothic messenger bag, took out her MP3, and walked to the pier.

Sam walked to the pier, with her head down, in deep thought. She knew the way the way by heart, because she always went there to see the sunset, sniff the salty-sea air, and here the calming sound of the seagulls. It relaxed her and made forget about everything, and left her in a romantic mood. Sam collided with someone or more accurate, two. "Sorry, I-" Sam had bumped into Danny and _Valerie_** holding hands! **"That's okay, Sam. Valerie and I got together! Aren't you happy for us?" _So happy I could kill Valerie. Worst day of my life. _Sam eyes glossed with unshed tears. "Y-Yeah, happy. I got to go to do, um, an errand for my grandma! Bye!" Sam fast walked away from the sight of Danny and Valerie. "What's her problem?" Danny asked. "Don't worry, Dan-Dan. Sam will feel better soon." "I hope your right, she seems spacey and distant from me."

(Valerie POV)

_Sam, you waited too long. I love Danny, too. And thinks he loves me. I know their meant for each other, but… I mean. Ugh! Sam knew I couldn't say 'no' forever. At least, I have a boyfriend. Maybe Danny will help me finally get vengeance on Phantom. How I hate him so._

(No one's POV)

Sam sat crying on the dock. _Why am I crying? Boys come and go, but friends last forever. At least, I'm still his friend. _Sam wiped her tears away and took out her MP3 player out of her purse. Sam scrolled through songs to find a non-rock or metal song. A title caught her eye. 'Weak by SWV.'

(Danny's POV)

I sat with Valerie at the 'Nasty Burger.' Lately, Sam and Tucker have been distant. I know why Tucker's like this. He's mad I'm going out with Valerie, his crush. But why is Sam distant? "Valerie?" Valerie looked up from the menu. "Do you know why Sam is acting strange?" Valerie sighed. Never a good sign. "Danny… I don't know how to tell you this… so you better ask Sam, herself." Valerie started to look at the menu again. I sighed. This reminds me, of first time I asked her out:

_-Flash Back-_

"_Valerie, Valerie!" Danny called after her. "Yes, Danny?" she said._

"_I was wondering if-" "Danny, please don't ask me to go out with you."_

_Danny's face fell. "Why?" Valerie sighed. "Danny, it's not that I don't like you."_

"_Then Why?" Danny asked again. "I have a complicated life, I don't want to _

_Drag you into it. A job, a second job." "Second?" "Yeah." "Maybe in the future." _

_She sighed. "Yeah… But Danny, I think there is someone who also likes you."_

_Danny looked confused. "Who?" "Can't tell you. Bye, Danny."_

"_Bye."_

_-End Flash Back- _

I always wondered who liked me also. Can't be Paullina. Sam was right. Just another shallow girl. I sighed. "So, Valerie, what do you want to eat?" "Danny, do you feel uncomfortable?" "No, why did you ask?" I lied. She sighed again. "Danny, you are a terrible liar. Want to call it a night, and have a date tomorrow?" I nodded. "Bye, Dan-Dan. She kisses me on the lips. I have to admit, it didn't feel like when Sam kissed me in the 'Fake out Make outs.' When I knew Valerie's ghost radar was far. I went outside to a dark, clear alley, and turned into Phantom. I decided to fly for awhile to clear my head.

(No one's POV, Sam's, duh!)

_Weak? When did I download this? _Sam remembered and started to silently weep. _This is the song I listened to when I realized my feelings for Danny. _Sam sighed, and wiped away her tears, and started the song. She sang along with it:

_I don't know it is that you've done to me…_

_But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way._

_Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing…_

_It's a feeling that I want to stay._

'_Cause my heart starts beating triple time,_

_With thoughts of loving you on my mind._

_I can't figure out just what to do,_

_When the cause and cure is you._

(Danny's POV)

I flew over Amity Park. I just couldn't clear my mind, so I decided to do a 'Ghost Search.' I flew over the docks and pier, when I heard a beautiful song:

_I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak._

_I lose all control and something takes over me._

_In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase._

_I want you to stay with me, by my side._

_I swallow my pride, you love is so sweet._

_It knocks me right off my feet._

_I can't explain why your loving makes me weak._

I turned invisible and flew close enough to know who it was. It was Sam. _Why is she singing this? She's not in love…Right? _I don't why, but the thought of Sam with another boy, made my heart ache. It's just because I don't want to see her get hurt. Yeah, let's go with that. I listened to the rest of the song.

(SPOV)

I felt a little cold so I pulled my jacket closer to me. Well, it should be kind of cold. It's about 10:17 PM. Have I been here that long? I continued to sing:

_It's time after time I've tried to fight it._

_But your love is strong it keeps on holding on._

_Resistance is down when you're around, starts fading._

_In my condition I don't want to be alone._

(DPOV)

Sam's voice is beautiful, but why the more she sings, the more my heart hurts? _Danny, why are you kidding yourself? You love her. You're jealous. _I sighed, and agreed with myself. I stay invisible, because I know it would hurt more, to know she isn't talking about me. I decided to stay to listen. I noticed she was crying. _Why?_

(SPOV)

I sighed. I continued to sing my heart out. But it kept on hurting. I know why. It's because I can't be with him. I silently weep, and sang. It was a surprise my voice didn't start to break. A small smile formed on my lips. I sang:

'_Cause my heart is starts beating triple time,_

_With thoughts of loving you on my mind._

_I can't figure out just what to do,_

_When the cause and cure is you._

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak._

_I lose all control and something takes over me._

_In a daze and it's so amazing, it not a phase._

_I want you to stay with me, by my side._

_I swallow my pride, your love so sweet._

_It knocks me right off my feet._

_I can't explain why your loving makes me weak._

I sighed, and took off my clunky boots, and dipped my feet into the water. I stopped crying, and my smile grew wider. _I finally accept it: I love Danny. _I sing:

_I get so weak…_

_Blood starts racing through my veins._

_I get so weak…_

_Boy, it's something I can't explain._

_I get so weak…_

_Something 'bout the way you do_

_The things you do ooh ooh, it…_

_Knocks me right off of my feet,_

_Off of my feet._

_Can't explain why your loving makes me weak._

(DPOV)

Sam looks so stunning, and she stop crying. That's good. I love her so very much. I stopped denying. She's beautiful. I flew home, but not before I heard the rest of the song:

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak._

_I lose all control and something takes over me._

_In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase._

_I want you to stay with me, by my side._

_I swallow my pride; your love is so sweet._

_It knocks me right off my feet._

_I can't explain why your loving makes me weak._

That's all I could take. I flew home. I didn't care how late I was, and got how much trouble I got in. I wanted Sam to love me. I cried.

(SPOV)

I kept on singing. I started to feel happy to know I accepted it. I sang just one more verse that was my favorite:

_I don't know what it is that you're done to me…_

_But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way._

_Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing…_

_It's feeling that I want to stay._

I gave off a happy sigh to get that off my chest. I looked at my watch. It was 10:40. It was that late. _Well, I usually get home later than this. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. _I grabbed my MP3 and went home. Tomorrow at noon, Danny, Tucker, and I, are going to the mall. Danny might invite Valerie, too. I sighed. Well, I was feeling better. I walked home.

---Next-Day--- (DPOV)

"Hi, Tucker! Hi, Danny" said Sam. _Why is it so strange? It hurts even more to see her. _My face fell. "Hi, Sam" I said. "What we going to do today? I know it sounds weird, but I feel great today." I frowned. Sam looked worried. "What's wrong, Danny?" "Nothing" She didn't looked convince. "Okay" Valerie came by. "Hi, Dan-Dan." said Valerie. She kissed me. Still didn't feel better than Sam. "Danny, can I talk to you… privately." She looked at Sam and Tucker. "Sure, come on Tucker; let's go to 'Radio Shack.'" The name 'Radio Shack' and Tucker ran to there. I don't know why, but Valerie looked surprised that Sam didn't glare at her, but smiled. _How I love that smile…Man! I have it bad!_ "Yes?" "Did you ask Sam, yet?" I sighed. "No." "Danny, I think we should see other people." Even though I was happy, I hid it. "What, why?" "Danny, I saw how you were looking a Sam. You finally realized you loved her." "Danny, please." She sighed. "You want to know who your crush is." I nodded. "Ask Sam. Bye, Danny." She kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. "Thank you, Valerie."

(SPOV)

I sighed. "Tucker, this is so boring!" Tucker was looking at all the newest PDAs. "Aw, come on, Sam! The newest in techno-geek! I'm so excited!" I rolled my eyes. I decided to check on Danny and Valerie. I heard the last part of their conversation. "You realized you loved her. Danny, please." She sighed. "You want to know who your crush?" Danny nodded. "Ask Sam. Bye, Danny." "Thank you, Valerie." _Great! I just accepted he loved Valerie, now this! _All the emotions, I thought I didn't have, poured out. I ran out the mall. This was too much too take.

(DPOV)

_Yes! Time to find Sam! _I went into the store she and Tucker went into. Tucker was drooling all over the PDAs. I rolled my eyes. I looked all over for Sam. I sulked. She wasn't in here. I went back to Tucker, who was, of course, drooling still. "Tucker, Tucker!" I got his attention. "Where's Sam?" He stopped drooling. "She said she was checking up on you and Valerie, why?" "Tucker, I got to go." "Go get her, Danny!" I shook my head, and ran to look for Sam.

(SPOV)

I sat their crying. I don't know how long, but it didn't help. I hate this. Once a door closes, another one opens. _Be positive, be positive. _I inhaled the salt-lace saltwater air. I started to feel better. It got colder, but I shrugged it off.

(DPOV)

I ran as fast as I could. I found an empty construction site and changed into Phantom. I flew to the one place I knew she would be at: the pier.

(SPOV)

With nothing better to do, I just talked to myself. I rolled my eyes. "I thought he loved Valerie, at first, okay, I didn't want to accept her, now I did… He's moves on. Yet, life goes on."

(DPOV)

_Is she talking about me?_

(SPOV)

"Why? I accept it, now I have to deal with another happy princess." I took a deep breath. "I thought that song I sang was supposed to make me feel better about accepting my love for Danny."

(DPOV)

My eyes widened. I was so surprised I didn't realize I became visible.

(SPOV)

"DANNY!" Danny was right in front of me. Oh no, I bet he heard what I said about him. "Umm..."

Blush factor. I didn't expect this. He kissed me. Now, my face was redder than a red pepper or tomato. It lasted about… 20 seconds, before Danny pulled away. Yet, I was still red, redder if possible.

(DPOV)

I didn't know why I kissed Sam, but I knew one thing: It felt great. I glanced at Sam. She was flushed and flustered. She looked cute. "Sam?" She kissed me back. I stood my ground so we wouldn't fall into the water. I put my arms around her waist and enjoyed the kiss. "I love you, Sam."

(SPOV)

"I love you too, Danny." We kissed again, only longer. I felt Danny change back into his human half.

(Valerie's POV)

I was doing my daily routine searching for ghost. I checked by the pier, when I saw them. They looked so happy. Together. _Have a happy life. _I cried a little, but push those thoughts away. Maybe Danny was never my love, but a crush. I sighed, and continued my search. They belong together, why should I stop them? But who do I love? Maybe, Tucker? … Nah! I flew to continue my search.

…

…

**Yes! Finally done! Time: 1 week to finish! This took a long time so I really appreciate reviews, please! 3 words: MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Okay, school is filled with crowded classrooms, punishments; evil classmates, homework, and stupid standardize testing. Also, religion ed. (don't ask), Church, and social events. I don't even know how I'm going to update, so forgive me. Maya is NO help. I love you people who are still reading this long story. This is the longest story I ever written. Also, I hate when changes the format of the song. Oh well. Me want reviews! To not get reviews, means I wasted my time writing this. But, I do feel the satisfaction of a job well done, BUT STILL!**

**-Purple Mystic **


End file.
